


A Royal Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Fíli, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Fluff, M/M, Omega Kíli, Romance, fili and kili are not related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is Thorin's son and he's the crown prince of Erebor. He's an alpha who's been looking for an omega for a many years and so far he hasn't found anyone that he likes. Thorin has finally taken matters into his own hands and arranged a match for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which Erebor never fell and Fili is Thorin's son. I have taken some liberties with geography and the time it takes to travel from Erebor to the Blue Mountains. There is no angst in this story. It is a romance, just a little story about two people falling in love.

Disclaimer: The characters and the places in this story do not belong to me. I have only borrowed them for a while. 

...

Fili woke up early on his wedding day. He’d been looking forward to this day for more than two months now. He would finally see his omega again today. He'd only met Kili once before. Their parents had arranged the match for them and they had been allowed to meet so they could both decide whether they were happy with their parents' choice or not.

Fili remembered how nervous he’d been. He was sure his father would have chosen well, but what if he didn't like the omega?

"Then you don't have to marry him," Thorin had said. "I'm not going to force anything on you, son."

"Even though this is a political alliance?"

"It is important to me that Kili is the nephew of the King of the Blue Mountains and this match would greatly improve our relations with our cousins in the west, but that is no reason to push you into a relationship that you would be unhappy with."

Fili had been reassured by that. But he’d still been nervous. It was a bit ridiculous considering that he was the alpha of the two. But he was not like most alphas. He didn't just want an omega who would give him children. He didn't want someone who was obedient and would do everything that he asked.

He wanted an omega who was his own person, someone who would be his equal, someone that he could love and share his life with. Most of his friends would roll their eyes and call him a bloody romantic if he ever said anything like this. So he didn't. But if he had to bond with an omega, then that omega would have to understand and share his feelings...he would have to be a romantic too.

The trip to the Blue Mountains had taken two weeks, two weeks that Fili had spent fretting, worrying, thinking and dreaming. He really wanted an omega in his life, he wanted to know what that kind of love felt like and he was tired of being alone. He had come of age nearly a decade ago and the alpha in his nature had been demanding a partner since then. He'd been introduced to a lot of the eligible omegas in Erebor, but he hadn't really been drawn to any of them.

His father hadn't pushed him to choose anyone, but with a decade gone by, Fili's instincts had been acting up and he'd been getting aggressive on the one hand and depressed on the other. That was when Thorin had taken matters into his own hands.

Fili rolled over in his bed and thought back to the day that he'd met Kili. The omega had taken his breath away. He was so incredibly beautiful. He had dark, shoulder length hair that was deliciously curly. Kili hadn't put any braids in his hair so it hung loose about his face and it looked a bit wild, but it was a look that suited him. He barely had a beard and that would have been a negative for most dwarves, but it made Kili look even better in Fili's opinion.

Kili was slender with a form that appealed to Fili greatly. And he had the most beautiful liquid brown eyes that Fili had ever seen, but it was Kili's smile that really stole his heart. Fili was in love literally minutes after he saw Kili. He knew how shallow that was. He didn't know anything about the omega. He hadn't even spoken to him, but he’d felt a connection that he couldn't deny.

He’d found himself hoping that Kili felt the connection too. They had sat with their families and talked idly for a while with everyone else chipping in with a comment here and there. And then Kili had offered to take him out for a walk. They’d left Kili's home and gone out into the woods.

"I like you," Kili had said the moment they were alone. "But I think you should know that I am not a typical omega. I'm not very domestic and I'd rather go out with my bow and hunt than stay at home and knit. I like books, I like learning things about other places and cultures and I'm not particularly obedient. My mother told me not to tell you any of this, but I can't lie. And I really like you, so I want you to like me for me and not because of what you think I am..."

All that had come out in a bit of a breathless rush and Fili found himself falling even more in love.

"I like you too," he’d said. "And I'm not a typical alpha either. If I wanted an obedient omega, I would have been bonded long ago. I love the fact that you are an archer and that you like to hunt. I like books too and I know it not considered an appropriate pastime for an alpha, but I like painting and crafting things."

Kili's eyes had widened at that. "That's wonderful," he'd said. "What sort of things do you make?”

“I’m a silversmith. I make beads and bracelets and rings and I like to make etchings on silver plates.”

"I'm a jeweller and I prefer silver to gold. Gold is a bit too shiny for me."

Fili had thought about his golden locks and frowned. Kili had noticed. "I like the golden colour on you though. I like it very much." He'd cocked his head to one side and regarded Fili for a moment. "You're like a golden lion," he'd said.

And Fili had laughed.

"You're very beautiful," Kili had said and then he'd blushed. He seemed to have a tendency to say the first thing that came to his mind without thinking. "I'm sorry," he'd said quickly. "I know alphas don't like to be called beautiful..."

"This alpha does," Fili had said. "I'm glad you think I'm beautiful because you are the most stunning omega I’ve ever seen. Omegas are beautiful anyway, but you're gorgeous and you have spirit. I really like it."

They had walked around and talked some more and then then it was time to go back. They had conveyed their acceptance of the match to their parents and there been a feast that night. Fili hadn't been able to get a moment alone with his omega again that day.

Most couples would have been allowed to marry and to bond immediately, but being royalty, Fili and Kili had to wait. They would have a lavish wedding ceremony in Erebor. All of Kili's family would attend and so would representatives from all the kingdoms on middle earth. So there were invitations to be sent out and preparations to be made.

Fili and Thorin were to leave for Erebor the next day. The wedding ceremony would take place after a couple of months and Fili and Kili would not see each other in all that time. Neither of them had liked the idea very much, but they’d had no choice.

Kili had come to see him very early the next morning. He'd sneaked into Fili's room, a fact that had endeared him to the alpha even more. Fili had woken up to the feeling of fingers running through his hair. He'd opened his eyes and he'd been startled but very happy to see his omega.

"I just wanted to see you once more," Kili had said.

"I wanted to see you too. I'm glad you came."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. It must've taken a bit of courage to sneak in here. I like you even more now."

Kili had blushed at that. "I brought you something," he'd whispered and he'd pressed a wooden box into Fili's hands.

Fili had opened it and he'd found a silver chain in it. It was quite plain except for a locket with a diamond studded raven on it.

"It's beautiful," he'd said. "The raven is you isn't it?"

"Yes. I made this a while ago...for my intended. I want you to have it. So you'll have something to remember me by."

"I don't need anything to be reminded of you, Kili. I don't think I'm going to stop thinking about you until I see you again. The next couple of months are going to be difficult."

Fili had worn that chain then. He pulled it out of his night shirt now and looked at it. The last couple of months had been very difficult. But they were over now and he was going to be married to his omega today.

_I will be bringing him back here with me tonight_ , he thought as he finally got out of bed. It was still too early. The sun was not even up yet, but Fili found that he couldn't stay in bed anymore. The anticipation was making him restless.

He hadn't had anything appropriate to give Kili back then. Kili had surprised him by asking him for a lock of his hair.

"Your hair is beautiful," Kili had said by way of explanation. “It’s lush and soft and I like the way it glows. There are so many shades and tints in it. I'm going to enjoy combing it and braiding it when we're married. It is the most unique thing about your appearance. That is why I want it.”

Fili had drawn him into a hug then. It was, strictly speaking, not something he was allowed to do yet, considering that their wedding was over two months away, but he hadn't been able to resist and Kili wasn't protesting. So they'd held each other for a couple of minutes.

They had been interrupted by a knock on the door and by Thorin's voice telling Fili that it was time to get up and that they had to leave soon. Fili had mumbled an inarticulate reply, trying to make his father think he was still asleep. Fili and Kili had burst out laughing then. They'd held on to each other for another minute and then Kili had pulled away saying, "I have to go. I'm already starting to smell like you."

Fili had let him go then. He'd picked up his dagger and cut off a lock of his hair. Kili had rolled it around his fingers and tucked it into his pocket.

"I can't wait till I see you again," he'd said and then he'd kissed Fili on his cheek and jumped out of the window before the alpha could react.

That was the last Fili had seen of his adorable omega. He’d spent the past few weeks trying not to look like he was pining. It had felt like such a long wait and today he would see his darling omega again and they would be married.

...

tbc...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens in this chapter, I'm afraid, but both Fili and Kili insisted on all the descriptions and all the fluff and who am I to say no?

Kili and his family had arrived in Erebor three days ago, but so far, Fili hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of his beloved.

"You have to wait until the wedding," he was told again and again.

Finally, it was here, it was the morning of his wedding day. Fili picked at his breakfast as the anticipation built up inside him. Thorin had joined him for breakfast as usual, but Fili could barely pay attention to anything that his father said to him. He would see Kili in a couple of hours. He wondered how Kili was coping with all the waiting. He thought about the day ahead...

The wedding would take place in the great hall at mid-morning and it would be attended by family and all the visiting dignitaries from the many kingdoms of middle-earth. There would be a grand lunch after that and then there would be celebrations and dancing until the reception in the evening which would be attended by all of Erebor. It would be a wonderful day, but it would also be a long wait to get Kili alone.

Thorin noticed his son's distraction, but he chose not to comment on it. He kept up the conversation, though he was mostly talking to himself. Fili was pulled out of his thoughts when Thorin got up from the table, having finished his breakfast. He smiled a bit guiltily when he realised that he hadn't heard anything that his father had been saying.

"It's okay," Thorin said. "I understand that you aren't particularly interested in your boring old dad right now. I'm just glad you're looking forward to your wedding."

Fili got up and hugged his father. "Thank you," he said.

"What for?"

"For finding Kili for me."

Thorn smiled. It did him good to see his son look so happy. "I hope you have a wonderful marriage, son. Now though, I think you should focus on getting dressed. It's going to take a while just to get all your braids in place. Do you need any help? Should I send someone?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay then." Thorin ruffled his son's hair, kissed him on his forehead and left. The ceremony would start in a couple of hours and he had a hundred things that he needed to do.

Fili closed the door and went over to his bed. He picked up the package that Bofur had left for him there. He knew that it contained his clothes and jewellery for the day. He didn't usually care over-much about what he wore, but he was eager to see his clothes today because they had been chosen for him by Kili.

This was usually the privilege of the alpha, to choose what his mate would wear on their wedding day, but Fili had insisted that if he was going to choose Kili's clothes and jewels, then Kili would choose for him as well. Kili had been delighted. He'd declared that he was going to make all of Fili's jewellery himself.

Fili opened the package. He saw the clothes and the jewels and they were beautiful, but his attention was caught by the note that was sitting on top. Kili had included a letter with his package, just as Fili had. He smiled. It was nice to know that he was not the only one who was desperate for contact.

He reached for the letter, his heart pounding in a way that was unseemly for an alpha and the would-be king of the greatest kingdom on middle-earth, but Fili didn't care. Kili had become the centre of his universe the moment he'd laid eyes on him and he had no desire to pretend otherwise. He opened the letter.

_To my golden lion,_

_I have missed you greatly these past two months. Our wedding is but a couple of hours away, but it seems like such a long wait. How have you been, my dearest? Have you been aching for me as much as I have ached for you? My family thinks it strange that I got this attached to you after just one meeting and perhaps it is, but some things are just meant to be, I think. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were the one for me. Everything just felt right with you._

_When I came out to meet you that day, I was expecting to be rejected and I was expecting not to care. But I did. I cared very much indeed. I wanted you to like me…and by some miracle you did. I could scarcely believe it. You are an incredible person, you know that, don't you? You're beautiful and kind, intelligent and charming and thoroughly unassuming...that of all things, I did not expect in the crown prince of Erebor._

_And you've been so accepting of me with all my oddities...I am very fortunate to have you in my life. It is a privilege that I hope I will never take for granted. I know we will say our vows to each other very soon and I look forward to that, but I want to tell you before the ceremony that I love you. I am yours, Fili and I will be forever._

_The last couple of months have felt like an eternity. I only got through them by spending my hours and my days making these clothes and this jewellery for you. I told you that I do not usually work with gold, but it goes so beautifully with your colouring and your hair that I had to use it._

_I don't think I need to explain my choice of the sapphires…or the lapis lazuli and the moonstones that I stitched on to your coat and your cloak. The stones are beautiful in themselves and the sapphires remind me of your eyes. But I chose them as much for their meanings as I did for their beauty._

_I fear I have been a little obvious in my choice of gemstones, but I cannot seem to help myself when it comes to you. I love you and I cannot help saying that any way I can. I mean everything that the gemstones are telling you. I love you, dearest and I cannot wait to be in your arms again._

_Your Raven._

Fili read the letter and he found himself feeling thoroughly overwhelmed. How on middle-earth had he found someone so amazing and so perfect for him? And by what fortune was it that Kili loved him and wanted him of all people? He picked up the clothes that Kili had chosen for him, they were all in Durin blue as expected. The fabric was rich and it was exquisitely tailored. He ran his fingers along the lapis lazuli and the moonstones that Kili had so patiently stitched all along the edge of his coat and his cloak…the stones were exquisitely cut and beautifully embroidered.

The moonstones were translucent and pure and the lapis lazuli seemed to glow with an inner fire. But like Kili, he was taken more by the meanings of the stones than the beauty of them. The moonstones signified purity and a passionate love and the lapis lazuli was meant to be protection against evil, darkness, envy and fear. He picked up the jewellery...gold, intricately made into thin long chains with complex and delicate patterns, studded with blue sapphires which signified purity, honesty, loyalty and love.

Kili was saying "I love you," with every gemstone that he had chosen. He was saying that his love was pure and passionate and that it would endure. He was offering his loyalty and declaring that he wanted to protect Fili from darkness, evil and pain. He'd sent him a very clear message, expressing his feelings with the same transparent honesty that had captivated Fili during their first meeting. Fili thought about his own choices for Kili and he hoped that his omega would like them as much as he liked everything that Kili had chosen for him.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture Kili in forest green and gold...he thought of that slender form, that beautiful face, the infectious joy and that unquenchable spirit which glowed in Kili's eyes...it was a thought that made him ache and want. It was also a thought that made him want to go down on his knees and give thanks.

**...**

Fili took his time, getting dressed. He wanted to look his absolute best for his omega. He knew that there would be a lot of important people at the ceremony, people who would be looking at him and judging him, trying to figure out what to expect from the future king of Erebor. That was a daunting thought, but Fili found that he didn't really care what anyone thought about him.

Today was about him and Kili and the only thing that mattered was what his omega thought about him. He spent his time doing his hair. He braided it all the time, but today he had to have a variety of braids, each with a different meaning. He put two four strand braids on either side of his head…these braids declared that he was of Durin's line. He put another, rather more intricate one on the left side of his head which declared that he was the crown prince of Erebor.

Then he put a twisted braid on the right side of his head which declared that he was a swordsman and a warrior. And another, slightly more complicated one which said that he was betrothed. Then there was another and another, each saying something significant about him. He did all of his braids, including the ones on his moustache, slowly and carefully. He kept thinking about what Kili had said, about how much he would enjoy combing Fili’s hair and doing his braids once they were married. This was the last time that Fili would be doing this for himself and that was a very nice thought.

He finished with his braids and began to get dressed. He wore the dark blue breeches and the crisp white shirt. Then he put on the blue vest with gold buttons along the front. Each of the six buttons had a pattern carved into it. The first was the seven stars of Durin, the second was the lonely mountain, the third was a lion, the fourth was a raven, the fifth had two symbols on it, two swords crossed and a bow and arrow. The sixth button had a forest carved on it... the insignia of the kings of the Blue Mountains. The carving was so intricate. He couldn't believe the amount of work Kili had put into it.

Then he put on the coat and picked up the belt. It was soft leather, studded with moonstones and lapis lazuli. Then he put on his cloak and he was done. He was ready to go marry his omega.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a bit of fluff today and this is what my muse came up with. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. I hope you liked it too.


End file.
